Cette soirée là
by svetkate
Summary: DÉLIRE COMPLET! Quand une soirée de détente est organisée pour la NYPD et le CBI...


_**Bonjour les gens ! Alors cette OS n'est que pure délire et je tiens à préciser qu'à la base c'est un rêve que j'ai fait. Mais j'avais absolument besoin de l'écrire alors voilà ! Vous verrez je fais des rêve un peu étranges parfois... :p **_

_**Type : Crossover Castle/ Mentalist**_

_**Genre : humour/romance**_

_**Rating : k+ pas de passage M (pour une fois xD)**_

_**Peu se situer dans la saison 3 ( donc caskett pas encore ensemble ) Le caractère des personnages est différent du réel mais j'ai du le modifier un peu pour que sa colle avec mon rêve xD désoler pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe - -' **_

_**Bonne lecture **___

_14h30, CBI Californie_

_ Non Jane ! Je n'irais pas le bas ! Je n'ais pas le temps ! J'ai trop de papier à remplir !

_ Aller Lisbon ! La paperasse peut attendre 2 jours non ?

_ Dois-je vous rappelez que c'est vous qui m'avez mis dans ce merdier pas possible en testant votre truc là...

_ La lecture froide...

_ Donc en testant votre lecture froide qui n'a absolument pas marchée pour une fois et maintenant je me dois d'écrire une lettre d'excuse à plus de 6 personnes très importante du gouvernement Français dont le 1er Ministre... LE 1ER MINISTRE JANE ! Vous vous rendez compte un peut !

_ Oui Lisbon, oui... mais à l'heure qu'il est vous avez besoins de vous détendre. Dit Jane en ce plaçant juste devant son visage et en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle plongea dans ces yeux bleus profonds et elle se sentit partir, partir loin de tous les problèmes que lui causait sont travail, partir loin de John Le Rouge, partir loin de tout. Elle se laissa transporter par la voix de Jane qui l'emmenait autre part. Mais elle reprit pied dans la réalité quand « Le Mentalist » lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Il la regarda avec un énorme sourire arrogant et fier.

_Oh non..._ pensa t'elle

_ Oh si ! lui répondit-il C'est étonnant que sa marche encore sur vous après toute ces années de collaboration ! Bon, vous venez ou non ? On à pas beaucoup de temps ! Il faut attraper le premier vol pour New York venue pour ne pas être en retard ! Et ne discutez pas vous venez de dire « oui » et j'ai parfaitement bien entendue.

_ Si je vous reprends à refaire sa Jane, vous serez mort... dit-elle en prenant son manteau.

_ Pas cap' dit-il avec un sourire puéril, vous tenez bien trop à moi pour me déscendre !

Elle poussa grognement de rage en se disant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

_ Bon je passe vous chercher vers 15 h chez vous et après c'est partit !

30 minutes plus tard, Lisbon était prête et attendait Jane en bas de chez elle. Elle vit sa voiture arrivée et grimpas dedans. Le trajet ce passa dans le silence le plus religieux possible car Teresa en voulait encore énormément à Patrick d'avoir abusé d'elle comme cela et elle s'en voulait aussi un peut pour s'être fait aussi facilement avoir. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance, ils allèrent chercher leur billets_ heureusement pour eux il n'y avait personne_ et grimpèrent dans leur avion. Quand l'avion commença à rouler Lisbon s'agrippa au bras de Jane et le serra de toutes ces forces. Quand ils furent enfin à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude elle relâcha la pression et ce détendit.

_ Alors on a peur en avion ? dit-il en se frottant vigoureusement le bras qui était devenu violet.

_ C'est ma plus grand phobie... lui dit 'elle d'un ton peu rassuré

_ Sans blagues...

_ Au fait, qu'allons nous faire a New York ? Parce que j'ai rapidement lu l'invitation mais je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention aux détails...

_ Eh bien c'est simple, nous allons à New York pour participés, organisé par le Maire de New York, qui regroupe tous les plus talentueux membres de la police de l'état de NY et de la Californie. C'est juste une simple soirée dans une des boîtes les plus chiques de NY qui propose chaque soirs plusieurs activité et je ne sais plus quoi...

_ Et qui sont les heureux invités ?

_ Et bien il ya la LAPD, le 54th le 20th et le 12th de la NYPD et je crois que c'est tout... c'est en petit comité.

_ Et quel est le programme de ce soir ?

_ Sa par contre je n'en sais rien...

_Pendant ce temps au 12th_

_ Castle vous pouvez arrêter deux seconds dits Beckett en ce massant les tempes, fatigué par le flot de paroles que lâchait l'écrivain depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis que on leurs avaient parlé de la petite soirée qui devait se déroulée le soir même il était excité comme un puce et n'arrêtait pas de gesticulé partout.

_ Mais Beckett ! Sa va être génial ! On va pouvoir prouver à tout le monde qu'on est les meilleurs !

_ Castle ! Ce n'est pas une compétition ! Résoudre des meurtres n'est absolument pas un sujet de plaisanteries.

_ Mais je ne parle pas des affaires ! Je parle de chant moi ! Car nous savons tous que nous sommes les meilleurs en matière de résolution de meurtres. Enfin, surtout vous. Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle ignora royalement

_ De chant ? Questionna t'elle ?

_ Ah vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

_ Au courant de quoi Castle ?

_ Et bien, ce soir au _Move'on_ c'est soirée karaoké !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Eh bien quoi détective ? Peur de ce ridiculiser ?

_ Moi ? Me ridiculisé ? Parlez pour vous !

_ Très drôle... dit-il avec sa moue boudeuse qui la faisait littéralement fondre.

_ Bon arrêtez de bouder ! lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous voulez à ce point me voir en robe de soirée hein !

_ Vous n'avez pas idée détective...

_ Bon, et bien... vous ne serez pas déçu ! dit elle en chuchotant presque. Bon ! Je vous laisse Castle je dois me préparer pour ce karaoké.

Il la regarda partir avec des yeux de merlan fris. Il n'en revenait pas ! Venait-elle vraiment de dire que ce soir elle allait déambuler devant lui en tenue de soirée ? Probablement... il commença à imaginer Kate dans différente robes, tantôt de longues robes blanche de mariée tantôt des tenues bien plus légères et qui ne laissaient pas de place à l'imagination. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit l'heure sur l'écran de son portable. Il se leva précipitamment et à son tour, partit se faire beau.

Il était près de 18h quand Jane et Lisbon arrivèrent à New York. Un peut fatigués à cause du décalage horaire, ils prirent le chemin de l'hôtel ou ils devaient passés la nuit. Arrivé dans la suite luxueuse du grand hôtel 5 étoile « The Cesar » Lisbon se stoppa, émerveillée.

_ Whoah ! C'est juste... Whoah !

_ C'est plutôt pas mal en effet.

_ C'est « plutôt pas mal » vous rigolez la j'espère !? C'est juste magnifique !

_ Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faudrait peut-être se mettre en tenue !

_ En tenue !? Mais je n'ai pas de robe ou quoi que ce soit !

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais alors...

il sortit de son sac une magnifique robe de soirée verte émeraude qui visiblement, s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que les genoux et une paire de talons assortis.

_ Oh Jane... Il ne fallait pas ! Vraiment je suis flattée mais il ne fallait pas !

_ Pour vous, toujours.

Cette phrase coupa la respiration de Lisbon qui se figea. Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes et Jane se résigna enfin à parler.

_ Bon et bien, je prends la salle de bain en preum's ! dit-il avec un grand sourire espiègle. Elle le regarda partir avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Finalement la soirée n'allait pas être si ennuyeuse.

Une fois changé, coiffé, lavé et parfumé, Richard Castle descendit en bas de son immeuble, où les gars l'attendaient avec impatience.

_ Castle ! Eh ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! T'en a mis du temps ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?! Sa plus de trente minutes qu'on attend dehors dans le froid !

_ Espo... c'est le Printemps.

_ C'est pas une raison espèce de métro sexuel ! Il est déjà 19h30 et le truc est à 20 h.

_ Métro sexuel et fière de l'être !

_ Oui bon bref ! S'impatienta Ryan On y vas là parce qu'on vas vraiment finir par être en retard...

_ Oui oui...

Ils grimpèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de Ryan qui stationnait tout près et ce dirigèrent vers la 5th avenue ou se trouvait le _Move on_. Arrivé à destination ils patientèrent pendant de longue minutes, discutant de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Lanie arrive.

_ Ah les voilà !

Castle se retourna et regarda en direction de la voiture. Une portière s'ouvrit et deux longues jambes se glissèrent dehors. Castle perçut cette scène au ralenti. Beckett se glissa toute entière hors de la voiture. Elle portait une robe rouge assez courte, sans pour autant être vulgaire, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fuselées. Elle avait un décolleter qui mettait en valeur sa jolie poitrine et la robe, moulait parfaitement ses formes. Quand à Lanie, elle portait une robe moulante à paillettes qui valorisait à la perfection ses généreuses formes (un peu trop au goût d'Esposito qui foudroyait du regard les passants qui sifflait). Elles portaient toute les deux des escarpins de la même couleur que leur robe respective. Castle avait bien du mal à ce reconnecter à la réalité mais du se résoudre à arrêter de fantasmer quand Kate et Lanie s'approchèrent d'eux. Quand la détective aperçut le regard noir de désir de Castle, elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue. S'en fut trop pour Castle et il se dit qu'il était définitivement en train de rêver.

_ Bon c'est bon les retrouvailles ? Vous vous êtes vus il y a peine 3 heures... râla Ryan à l'attention de « Caskett » et d « Esplanie ».

C'est à ce moment là qu'un taxi s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et deux personnes, probablement des invités, descendirent.

_ Teresa !?

_ Javi !

Lisbon se mit à courir et sauta dans les bras d' Esposito.

_ Sa fait longtemps !

_ Trop longtemps !

Ils se sourirent et Javier se décida à faire les présentations.

_ Hey tout le monde ! Voici Teresa Lisbon une amie d'enfance. Teresa, voici Kevin Ryan, Kate Beckett et Richard Castle.

_ Bonsoir ! dit Lisbon avec un grand sourire.

_ Vous êtes Richard Castle ? Comme Richard Castle l'écrivain ? demanda Jane qui n'avait pas parlé depuis les retrouvailles des deux amis.

_ Lui-même.

_ Oh et bien j'adore vos bouquins ! Et vous, vous devez être Kate Beckett sa muse ?

_ Heu oui... dit elle visiblement gênée

_ Eh bien je peux comprendre pourquoi il vous suit partout ! lui dit il. Je me présente Patrick Jane ! CBI..

_ Ah alors c'est vous le commissariat de Californie qui est invité ? demanda Lanie

_ Oui c'est bien nous ! répondit Lisbon avec un petit sourire.

_ Bon et si on allait à l'intérieur ? proposa Beckett qui commençait frissonner dans sa robe un peu légère.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boîte de nuit. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde à l'intérieur et le maire était présent. Ils pénétrèrent donc à l'intérieur pile au moment où le maire entama son petit discours.

_ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je vous remercie tous d'être venu. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de réunir les postes de police qui ont le plus grand taux d'affaires résolues de tous les USA. Pourquoi vous-ai-je invité dans une boîte de nuit me diriez vous. Et bien tous simplement, avec le nombre de meurtres que vous devez résoudre toutes les semaines, je me suis dis que vous n'aviez pas bien le temps de vous détendre et de sortir en soirée. Alors, j'ai donc organisé une petite soirée dont le but est de s'amuser. Alors ce soir, danser, chanter je vous autorise même à boire plus d'un verre ! ( quelque cris de joie retentirent dans la salle). En bref amuser vous ! Et demain, je veux que vous vous réveillerez avec la plus grosse gueule de bois que vous n'ayez jamais eut ! Et je suis totalement sérieux ! ce soir c'est soirée karaoké alors pour une fois, amuser vous !

Les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique commença. Le karaoké était prévu pour 22h il n'était que 20h. Lanie qui n'en revenait pas que le maire leur aient donné la permission de boire, se réveilla en entendant les premières notes de la chanson qui passait se mit à hurler.

_ J'adore cette chanson !

Elle se dirigea donc vers la piste de dance qui était déjà noire de monde et entraina au passage Teresa avec elle. Elles dansèrent donc en rigolant sur « Starships » pendant que les autres les regardaient avec un sourire. Lanie avait toujours été très sociable et se déchainait particulièrement en soirée. En moins de deux, elle s'était faite une amie. Le comportement de Lisbon étonna Jane. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir Teresa dans un tel état et ce dis que cette femme n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre.

Les membres du 12th et Jane, eux, étaient accoudés au bar en sirotant une vodka. Ils discutaient entre eux quand Lanie et Teresa revenait en sueur de leur danse endiablée.

_ Alors alors ! On c'est bien amusé ?

_ Oh vous n'avez pas idée ! Venez danser ! Il y a des bonnes musiques !

_ Attends au moins qu'on finissent nos bières ! dit Esposito

_ Ohhh je connais cette chanson ! s'écria soudain Castle !

_I'm fucked up!_

_If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen_

_Get ready to get fucked up_

_Let's do it, Ha Ha LMFAO_

_ Parce que les autres tu les connaissais pas ?

_ Si si mais celle la ! Le but c'est de boire cul sec à chaque fois que le gars dit « Shot » !

_ Aha je relève le défit !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Beckett, qui venait de parler.

_ Beckett ? Je rêve ou vous vous porter volontaire pour vous prendre une cuite ? demanda Catsle

_ Tu ne rêve pas du tout mon grand !

Elle venait volontairement de passez du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans aucune gène. Le groupe siffla alors comme une bande d'ados et Castle n'en revenait pas.

_ Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas la seule à savoir jouer à ce jeu la ... murmura Castle avec un sourire. Serveur ! Apporter moi 2 vers a cul sec s'il vous plaît !

La chanson continua.

_You know what Lil Jon Yeah All of the alcoholics _

_Where you at Lets go Hey(x8) Let's go! _

_When i walk in the club All eyes on me I'm with the party rock crew_

_All drinks are free We like_

_ciroc We love patron_

_We came to party rock Everybody its on _

_ Attention… c'est là! Murmura Castle en préparant son verre.

_Let's go_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots _

_shots shots shots shots shots shots shots _

_shots shots everybody !_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots _

_shots shots shots shots shots shots shots _

_shots shots everybody !_

Et ils burent leurs verres cul-sec sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis.

_Hey (x21) The ladies love us _

_When we pour shots _

_They need an excuse To suck our cocks _

_We came to get crunk How 'bout you? bottles up let's go round two_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_shots shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_shots shots everybody (x2)_

_If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't takin shots get the fuck out the club _

_If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club _

_Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up What you drinkin on? Jager bombs_

La chanson se termina. Tous les collègues des deux acolytes les regardèrent fixement.

_ Wooooahh ! J'ai la tête qui tourne... dit Castle qui, se leva de son tabouret et, s'écroula par terre.

Beckett éclata de rire vraiment très fort. Elle se leva, se rattrapa de justesse au bar, pris quelque seconde pour reprendre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait et releva Castle.

_ J'adoooooooooore cette chanson ! Allez viens danser !

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de dance et se déchainèrent sur « Dont wake me up ». Ils commencèrent par danser un tango, qui ne se callait pas du tout au rythme de la chanson, mais ils avaient l'air de s'en préoccuper. Toute la bande était juste plié en deux à la vue des deux partenaires « un peu » imbibés qui dansait pourtant très bien le tango sur une musique disons... pas très en accords... Lanie ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment avec son Iphone avant d'aller danser à son tour, suivie de tout le groupe. Un cercle de personnes s'étaient rapidement formé autour de Castle et Beckett qui était passé du tango à la Macaréna puis au Madison. Ils se faisaient siffler par le « puplique » qui était lui aussi rigolait bien car la plupart des personnes qui le composait faisaient partis de différents postes de police et beaucoup d'entre eux connaissaient le « Caskett ». Quand la chanson commença à prendre fin, Beckett se recula de quelques pas de Castle, pris de l'élan et fonça sur son écrivain qui la souleva dans les airs dans un porté digne de Dirty Dancing... Enfin presque car au bout d'un moment Castle commença à vaciller et perdit l'équilibre entrainent Kate dans sa chute. Ils s'étalèrent par terre en un grand « BAOUM » sous les éclats de rires des personnes alentours. Teresa et Lanie qui n'avaient pas perdues une miette de la scène, durent se rendre aux toilettes en urgences pour ne pas mouiller leurs belles robes. Quand tous le monde ce fut calmé, ou presque car Castle continuait de chanter « Don't wake me uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu up » et Beckett faisait l'instrumental, un micro annonça que le karaoké allait commencer. Les amis des deux compères les ramenèrent au bar.

_ Bon alors... mis à part Castle et Beckett, il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui veut chanter ici ? juste pour rigoler ? demanda Ryan qui était le seul à être resté un peu près sobre.

_ Oh si il y a quelqu'un ! Et ce quelqu'un c'est toi ! Balbutia Castle

_ Oui ! J'approuve ce que dis l'écrivain ! dit Jane On ne t'entend pas beaucoup !

_ Parle pour toi ! protesta Ryan

_ Moi je chanterais après toi !

Les autres rigolèrent et crièrent en cœur

_ Alllleeeeeeeeez !

Voyant que Kevin ne bougeait pas d'un poil, Espo le pris par la manche et le poussa sur l'estrade devant le micro.

_ T'est sérieux Javier ! Jamais je ne chanterais quoi que...

Mais il fut interrompu pas les cris d'encouragement du publique. Il prit le micro et se présenta.

_ Bon ben ... Bonsoir ... A la base je n'ai aucune envie de chanter mais...

_ Tais toi et chante ! Lui hurla Esposito

Ryan réfléchit quelques secondes à la chanson qu'il allait chanter puis se dirigea vers le DJ et lui dit le titre de sa chanson. Le DJ acquiesça et lança la music. Aux premières notes de la chanson les gens sifflèrent.

_Give me a second, I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she is waiting for me  
Just across the bar,  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
And the holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I,  
I just thought,  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise the cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's the set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Carry me home tonight  
(La la la la la la)  
Just carry me home tonight  
(La la, la la la la la la)  
Carry me home tonight  
(La la la la la la)  
Just carry me home tonight  
(The world is on my side, )  
Carry me home tonight  
(I have no reason to run, )  
Just carry me home tonight  
(So will someone come and carry me home tonight?)  
The angels never arrived,  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home,  
Tonight.

La chanson se termina et Ryan s'arrêta à bout de souffle sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements des invités. Ils descendit de l'estrade particulièrement fière de lui et dit à Jane

_ Alors, bro' , maintenant c'est ton tour !

_ D'accords d'accord...

Jane s'approcha du micro et dit.

_ Je voudrais dédier cette chanson à Teresa Lisbon ici présente.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...  


_Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down_

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire

Lisbon était devenue toute rouge et elle n'avait pas quittée Jane des yeux. Il alla la rejoindre et se contenta de lui faire le plus beau sourire du monde. Elle restait figée, les yeux dans le vague... elle ne comprenait plus rien... elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente a la « déclaration » de Jane. Elle fût tiré de ses pensés par les cris d'Esposito qui accourait vers jane.

_ Sa c'était de la chanson mon frère !

_ Merci merci ... dit il un peu trop modestement pour paraître crédible. Mais au fait où est Castle ?

_ Bah je sais pas ... il est peut être aux toilettes...

_ Où il est mon écrivain ?! hurla Beckett

_ Wow ! Calme toi je crois qu'il est aux...

Mais il fût coupé par le DJ qui annonça

_ Mesdames et Messieurs voici Richard Castle !

La pièce devient silencieuse pour écouter les talents vocaux du grand écrivain. C'est alors qu'une musique bien connus puisqu'elle faisait plus de 900 000 millions de vues sur youtube résonna dans la salle et les invités commencèrent à danser. Ryan , Esposito et les autres se retournèrent, les yeux hors de leurs orbites. Décidément, l'écrivain pouvait faires des choses pour le moins étranges quand il avait un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool. 5 danseurs se placèrent derrière une forme qui restait immobile et quand « l'instrumental » allait se terminer, un projecteur illumina cette forme sombre et l'écrivain apparu, sous les feu des projecteurs, vêtu d'un costume trois pièce noir, une chemise blanche est des chaussures blanche et noires et des lunettes de soleil rondes exactement comme dans le clip de la chanson.

_Oppa gangnam style  
Gangnam style_

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja

Les danseurs commencèrent leurs chorégraphie et Castle les imita__

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai  


_ Il parle le chinois ?demanda Esposito

_ C'est du coréen ! le rectifia Jane

_ Oui il parle le coréen... Il la appris en regardant une série télé je crois dit Ryan

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka  
_

Il invita Beckett à danser avec eux, ce qu'elle fit sans résistance. Elle avait dis à Lanie qu'elle connaissait les pas par cœur, faute voir Castle essayer de reproduire la danse._  
_

_Oppa gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Op op op op opa gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Op op op op opa gangnam style_

Ils épatèrent le publique en reproduisant à la perfection la danse coréenne _  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppa gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
He he he he he he  
_

Kate réussis parfaitement la mouvement du crabe étrange que Esposito jugeait impossible pendant que Castle tournait autour d'elle en manquant de s'étaler par terre.

_Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja_

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppa gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppa gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppa gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oooo

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what I'm saying

Oppa gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppa gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppa gangnam style

Quand le morceau pris fin et que l'instrumental repris pour quelques instant, Beckett fût prise d'une envie soudaine de faire des roues et réalisa deux roues à la suite suivie d'un salto arrière. Elle fut sifflée et applaudie par tous les gens présents.. Elle se réceptionna parfaitement bien mais sa tête commença à lui tourner et elle perdit l'équilibre et fût rattrapée de justesse par Lanie.

_ Toi ma grande, c'est finis pour le moment ! Viens t'assoir au bar...

_ Moui...

_ Alors comme sa tu fais de la gym ? demanda Lisbon totalement morte de rire...

_ Bé non j'en ai jamais fait de ma vie ! C'était bien hein ?

_ Et tu nous à sortis une double roue suivie d'un salto arrière comme ça ? S'en jamais l'avoir fait avant ? En talon aiguille en plus !? T'est folle !

_ Ben non ! Normal quoi ! elle alla au bar rejoindre Castle et s'affala totalement sur lui.

_ Elle est toujours comme ça ?demanda t'elle à Espo

_ Oh mon dieu non ! C'est la femme la plus sérieuse que je connaisse...

_ Ah oui d'accord... tu est sûr qu'elle va pas tomber dans le comas ?

_ J'en sait rien dit il en riant

Beckett et Castle avaient posé leur tête sur le bar et s'emblait à deux doigts de s'endormir. Castle avait entouré Beckett de ses bras et Kate s'étaient collée à Castle.

_ Alors sa c'est trop mignon ! il faut que je prenne sa en photo ! dit Lanie.

Arrivé à une heure très tardive (ou très matinale ) tous les invités s'était en aller. Il ne restai plus que Castle, Beckett, Ryan et tous les autres. Caskett avait déménagé sur le sol et Beckett dormait à poing fermé sur le torse de Castle. Jane et Lisbon eux, dormait côte à côte et Patrick avait passé un bras autour de la fine taille de Lisbon. Les gars eux s'étaient effondrés au bar. Il ne restait que Lanie qui regardait les différentes photos et vidéos prisent avec son Iphone. Elle avait envoyé à Lisbon un d'elle et Jane en train de dormir et était en train de se demander si elle devait vraiment envoyé la centaine de vidéos et de photos de elle et Castle en train de danser la Macarena sur « Don't wake me up » ou sur les divers danse comme le Gangnam Style. Soudain une idée germa dans sa tête... Elle allait faire « chanter » la détective pour qu'elle admette qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre elle et Castle. Quand elle aura avoué, elle lui montrera les photos de cette soirée car vue la dose d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité le soir même, il était probable qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de grand-chose. Elle vit Beckett bougée et s'allongée littéralement sur Castle. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se dit que cette soirée serait peut-être LA soirée. LA soirée qui déclencherait tout. C'est sur cette joyeuse pensé qu'elle s'endormit en ce disant que peut-être rien ne serait plus pareil après ce soir.

**Alors alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Bon, je sais que sa peut paraître un peu chelou mais à la base s'était un rêve hein ! J'ai un alibi ! **

**Review ?**


End file.
